fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast of Jupiter
Blast of Jupiter is an event which takes place during the Phantom Lord arc. Prologue Phantom Lord declares a Guild War against Fairy Tail when Gajeel Redfox destroys its building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 1-3 However, it isn't until the members of Shadow Gear are attacked that the guild gets ready for payback and breaks into Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 6-8 However, in the battle, Makarov is deprived of his Magic Power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-20 forcing Erza to give the order for Fairy Tail to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-4 Having learned about Lucy's capture, Natsu manages to rescue her and brings her back to the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 21-25 As everyone is planning another confrontation. The discussion suddenly ends when everyone hears a loud noise and Alzack warns them it's coming from outside. Going outside, they see the Phantom Lord Building coming towards them on large, mechanical legs. Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord gives the order to fire their secret weapon: the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter. Erza shouts at everyone, telling them to get down and prepares to stand against it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 6-19 Blast As the cannon gathers its power, the guild members wonder how it arrived, soon realizing that they plan to use the cannon to wipe out Fairy Tail. Telling everyone again to get back just as Jose gives the order to fire, Erza requips into her Adamantine Armor, stating that she will not let Jose take down the guild. Everyone is shocked about Erza trying to stop the blast herself, despite the armor's power and so try persuading her not to do it. However, Erza remains solid, still shouting to get down. Natsu tries to get to her, but Gray holds him back. When Phantom Lord fires Jupiter, the Mages take cover while Erza uses Adamantine Barrier which combines the armor's two shields into one large as she gets ready for receiving Jupiter. Erza's armor gets destroyed in the impact, but she manages to withstand and stop the blast. After the smoke clears, the Mages see the Guild unharmed. However, Erza is heavily injured and Fairy Tail soon realizes that though Erza saved them, she is now unable to fight too, next to Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-8 Aftermath Jose says they now don't stand a chance and requests that Fairy Tail hand over Lucy Heartfilia. However, several Mages refuse to give up their comrade. Erza, with the last of her strength, yells that they will rather die than hand over a comrade. The whole guild agrees with her. Jose grows enraged and shouts that in 15 minutes, they will fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter, worrying the Mages. He then sends out his Shade Troopers to exterminate Fairy Tail. Seeing that Erza is down, Cana takes the leadership and sends Natsu and Happy to somehow stop Jupiter from firing another blast while the rest of the Guild tries to stop the Shades. Elfman and Gray go after them as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 8-14 References Navigation